


Congratulations

by LordofLezzies



Series: How Derek Found Out [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: After learning that there was more going on between April and Derek than an innocent but annoying flirtation Meredith leaves Seattle and finds Addison. But what happens when Derek meets up with the couple down the line?Set around 6x19/6x20





	

When Meredith realized that things between her husband and April were more than just an innocent yet annoying flirtation she ended their post it marriage and moved to LA.  She never thought that she would run into Addison there after 5 months, it was a big city after all. She definitely didn't think that after two and a half years in the city that she would be married with two newborns either, and she definitely didn't expect to see Derek Shepherd ever again, but here he was as she stood outside the nursery looking at her sleeping babies while their mommy was in surgery. 

"Meredith?" The blonde turned at the sound of her name. "You're a patient here? What did you do this time?" He asked teasingly she simply pointed to the two babies that were lying next to each other. "Oh," He said in surprise. "I didn't think you wanted kids."

"Alex said I would be a good mother and well you were screwing your secretary or whatever so we didn't talk about it."

"I deserved that, I'm really sorry that, that happened Meredith, I," She cut him off.

"I'm over it ,really Derek, besides I have two beautiful babies, that Addison assures me are perfectly healthy, and I'm married now, I'm happy." He simply nodded and they stood there in silence for a few moments before Derek spoke again. 

"Well congratulations, how uh long have you been married?"

"Almost a year," Meredith said in response. 

"So you've been in LA all this time?" He asked awkwardly and she just nodded. "To complain to Addison about me?" He asked breaking the tense silence and causing his ex to smile. 

"I came for the sun, it's a big city Derek and I'd been here five months before I ran into Addison. We did call you names over a bottle of wine though," She teased much to his amusement. She couldn't forget that night with Addison even if she tried. 

"So what happened with you and Derek? I thought you two would make it work."

"His secretary, personal assistant, intern, doctor failure or whatever she was. I mean she was flirting with him and it was irritating but it seemed innocent she's all like "whatever you say Chief Shepherd" and Jackson was mocking her "Oh yes spank me Chief Shepherd" and it was amusing. Then I found them together in his office. It's like one minute I'm worried that if we have children I'll be like my mother and the next he's sleeping with another woman in his office.” 

"More wine?" Addison had suggested and Meredith simply nodded. Nothing more needed to be said about the situation, and they continued to drink while intermittently insulting Derek.

"So where is your?" He didn’t have to finish asking the question when Meredith responded.

"In surgery."

"You married a surgeon?" Meredith nodded. "Did you uh?" He began, wondering if she moved on right away or if it had at least taken time. He didn't have to finish his question she knew him well enough to respond. 

"We started seeing each other after I'd been here about 8 months, I needed help on a case and we kissed and a year later we went to Boston and got married. Derek nodded and they turned back to the infants lying comfortably in the nursery. Meredith couldn't forget the night she and Addison had first kissed. She remembered calling Mark to ask for Addison's address because though the two of them had met up once or twice after the insults and wine evening they weren't really on visiting or exchanging number terms yet. 

"Mark I need Addison's address."

"Why?" He knew she was in LA and she knew he had seen Addison here before. 

"I have a bottle of wine and I'm horny I was planning to get her drunk and take advantage of her." He'd surrendered the information before it hit him that she was just messing with him. "That was mean Grey!"

"Just admit that you enjoyed the mental image," She said causing him to chuckle in amusement. "Besides you and Lexie just made up so get the dirty out of your mind because if you hurt her, you will look back fondly at Derek's punches." Mark gulped on the other end and Meredith could hear him nodding in agreement. "Thank you Mark," She'd said before disconnecting. The redhead had been surprised to see the blonde neuro resident outside of her door. 

"Meredith what are you? How did you?" She gasped as she stared at the woman outside of her door carrying a bottle of wine in one hand and a stack of folders under her arm. 

"I need your help and I brought wine and I told Mark I was going to get you drunk and take advantage of you so he gave up the information before he realized I was joking." Addison had smiled at that and let the younger woman in. They had a glass of wine and looked over the files and scans Meredith had brought with her. When the redhead had come up with a solution Meredith had excitedly told her "I could kiss you," and then she did just that and they hadn't turned back.

Things between Derek and Meredith were silent until Meredith broke the silence. "So you and April are still together?" He looked at her, slightly surprised by her question. "Addison told me you were here, she's doing her surgery right now."

"You and Addison are friends?" 

"We're pretty close," Meredith answered. "So you're gonna be a dad." Derek grinned and nodded excitedly. "Congratulations Derek." He smiled and uttered a soft thanks before they returned to a somewhat comfortable silence. 

"I really am sorry about what happened Meredith," He said softly. 

"Like I said Derek, I'm over it. We wouldn't have worked anyway. We're too alike." As the words left her mouth she remembered the night before she and Addison were supposed to get married.

"Oh God you're freaking out," Addison whispered the night before they were supposed to be getting married. "We don't have to get married."

"Yes we do, I asked you to marry me, I want to marry you and yes I am freaking out. We're getting married. I'm Derek," She cried. Addison waited for her wife to be to explain. "Derek and I we, we're the same and I, I want this to work, I love you Addie, but I'm like Derek, I'm like my mother. When we met again in LA I was living in the hospital, I had two week old milk in my refrigerator because I hadn't been home to realize it went bad. I am going to be a kick ass neurosurgeon and I am a workaholic. I need you to understand this Addison. I don't want to be Derek."

"You're not Derek." Meredith ignored her and continued. 

"I need you to be sure, it's like 60-40," Meredith explained. "And sometimes you will be 60 and sometimes you'll be 40. Can you handle being 40? We can't be Addison and Derek because if Mark Sloan sleeps with my wife I will cut off his penis and feed it to him." Addison only laughed at her fiancee's ramblings. 

"I learned my lesson last time, we will communicate and no Mark, and we will make this work Meredith." The blonde had smiled at her and nodded in agreement, they would make this work. She was so caught up in the memory that she didn't realize that her wife had her arms around her until she heard, "How are our babies?"

Derek turned at his ex-wife's words and that's when he noticed the rings on her finger. "Oh," He whispered as realization hit him. "You're married to each other." Then in unison they responded with a yes. "Congratulations on the marriage and the kids," He said awkwardly. "April is she?"

"Surgery was successful, you can go see her now," Addison responded. He walked over to them and took their linked hands in his own. 

"I'm serious, congrats, you'll both be excellent mothers," He whispered before departing. 

"That went better than expected," Addison said with a chuckle. 

"It did, but I'm sure excellent mothers have names for their children."

"We have to get on that," Addison replied with a smile, "I'm gonna go get a baby name book now and ask myself why we didn't think about this when you were still pregnant."

"Sex?" The redhead just smiled and kissed her wife's head.


End file.
